The First
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha menolong seseorang, terlebih dia seorang gadis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke membiarkan nilai ulangannya mendapat angka 5/ One-shoot/ Mind To RNR?


Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

"The First"

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rate : T

Character : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

-One Shoot-

.

.

*Don' like? You must exit now!*

-Enjoy Reading-

* * *

KRIIIIING

Suara bel telah berdering menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama kali ini akan segera dimulai. Para murid berlarian menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, begitu juga Sasuke Uchiha dan sahabat dekatnya- Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di koridor utama. Mereka berlari menuju lantai tiga, karena kelas XII letaknya berada di lantai tiga.

"Dobe, cepat sedikit!", teriak Sasuke sembari berlari di tangga dan menatap sahabat pirangnya di belakang.

"Bersabarlah, Teme! Dunia ini milik kita," sahut Naruto sembari menyusul Sasuke yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak mau Sakura akan bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak padaku hanya karena kita terlambat masuk kelas!"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak"

Seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja memasuki sebuah kelas. Serentak semua anak-anak menjawab salamnya dan segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka demi untuk memulai pelajaran pertama hari ini. Seorang gadis masih melirik-lirik cemas tatkala kursi di sebelahnya masih kosong dikarenakan sang empunya kursi belum juga datang, padahal bel tanda memulai pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

'_Kemana sih si Sasuke? Apa dia tidak ingat hari ini akan ada ulangan?'_

BRAK

"Hah..hah..selamat pagi, _Sensei_. Maaf kami terlambat," ujar Naruto sembari mengatur nafasnya dan diikuti kehadiran sosok Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hm, kalian boleh duduk", jawab wanita itu setelah melihat kedua muridnya yang baru datang.

Sasuke segera duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Naruto duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau ini terlambat, untung saja Kurenai-_sensei_ masih menerimamu masuk. Kau lupa kalau kita akan ulangan ya?", tanya seorang gadis yang duduk satu bangku dengannya.

"Aku tidak lupa. Motorku mengalami masalah saat di tengah perjalanan tadi, aku menghubungi Naruto dan dia bergerak dengan lamban"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan motormu?"

"Di bengkel, kau nanti pulang ikut mobil Naruto saja ya, aku harus mengambil motorku"

"Hm, baiklah"

"Bisa kita mulai ulangannya?", tanya Kurenai sembari memberikan selembaran kertas ulangan pada murid-muridnya.

Ulangan Matematika kali ini membuat semua murid sama sekali tidak berkutik, suasana kelas mendadak hening. Tatapan Kurenai masih mengitari seisi kelas membuat kesempatan untuk mencontek hanya sebesar 10%. Sudah tiga puluh menit waktu berjalan, mereka masih memiliki waktu dua puluh menit untuk mengerjakan soal. Untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha, soal seperti ini baginya mudah-mudah sulit. Tapi, bukan Sasuke Uchiha kalau dia tidak pelit memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya memberikan jawaban kepada orang-orang tertentu seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang bodohnya terlewat jauh. Namun, pria pirang itu sekarang sedang terkena 'Hujan Uang'. Sasuke yakin itu, mengingat sejak dua hari yang lalu mereka bertukar tempat duduk.

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_. Aku sudah berusaha mengerjakan yang bernomor lima, tapi tetap tidak ketemu"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ su-sudah berusaha, ka-kalau kau ma-mau lihat sa-saja pu-punyaku"

"Eh? Jangan, Hinata-_chan_. Kau tunjukan caranya saja padaku,"

"Ti-tidak ada watu lagi, Naruto-_kun_"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya"

Begitu yang Sasuke dengar dari bisik-bisik sahabat pirangnya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ya, sejak Sasuke resmi menyandang seorang gadis yang duduk dengannya ini sebagai kekasihnya, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat duduk. Sasuke meletakkan pensilnya menandakan kalau ia baru selesai mengerjakan soal. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang ternyata sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala berada di atas meja.

'_Ck, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur padahal waktu tinggal sedikit?! Bodoh,'_

Sasuke mulai harap-harap cemas saat ia melihat kertas ulangan milik gadisnya- Haruno Sakura masih kosong tanpa coretan sedikitpun. Ia menggeram pelan dan mencoba membangunkan Sakura. Ia tersentak saat menyentuh pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang terasa panas. Sakura Haruno mengalami demam mendadak pada saat ujian.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sasuke berbisik dan menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur. Wajah pucatnya mulai terlihat jelas oleh iris obsidian Sasuke. Baiklah, Sasuke Uchiha sudah putus asa mengingat waktu tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Ia mengambil penghapus dan menghapus namanya sendiri di kertas ulangan yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia mengganti nama Sasuke Uchiha menjadi Sakura Haruno. Ini tindakan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya seumur hidup. Sasuke menarik kertas lembar ulangan milik Sakura dan menuliskan nama Sasuke Uchiha pada kertas kosong itu. Dari dua puluh soal, hanya sanggup ia salin delapan soal karena jawaban memakai cara yang panjang.

KRIIING

Waktu habis. Sasuke menyentakkan pensilnya dengan kasar di atas meja dan segera mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka ke meja Kurenai. Tidak habis pikir ia berani menerima resiko turun nilai secara drastis demi gadis yang baru saja menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama dua hari ini.

"Dobe, katakan pada Kakakshi-_sensei_ kalau aku izin ke ruang kesehatan!"

Sahut Sasuke dengan suara terkesan kesal. Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, untuk apa Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan? Namun, terjawab sudah pertanyaan itu ketika seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat tubuh seorang Haruno Sakura yang ternyata sudah pingsan sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa koridor sekolah menjadi sangat sesak bagi Sasuke saat ini. Banyak orang yang melihat dari kaca jendela, atau bahkan orang-orang yang tak sengaja berlalu-lalang melewati koridor menatap kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya terus-terusan menatapnya. Para kaum adam tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, sedangkan para kaum hawa ada yang menangis histeris, ada juga yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Ck, merepotkan!"

Umpatnya dalam hati, bagaimana tidak? Semua mata kini menatapnya- menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang mau bersusah-susah menggotong tubuh seorang gadis dari lantai tiga ke lantai dasar, tempat dimana ruang kesehatan berada. Setelah sampai, ia menidurkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas kasur yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan. Dua murid yang sedang bertugas piket UKS merasa gugup saat putera bungsu Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Badannya panas. Cepat ambilkan _thermometer_ dan air hangat", ucap Sasuke kepada dua siswi yang sedang bertugas.

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-_senpai_"

Setelah barang yang diminta Sasuke ia dapatkan, ia meraih sapu tangan yang ada di saku kemejanya, kemudian merendamnya di dalam air hangat. Dengan cekatan, bungsu Uchiha itu mengompres kening kekasihnya. Ia memasukkan ujung _thermometer_ ke dalam sela-sela mulut kekasihnya.

"tiga puluh depalan. Tinggi juga. Cepatlah sadar, Sakura"

Gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia melepaskan benda yang ada di mulut kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Ia duduk di tepi kasur sembari menatap wajah kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba, dua siswi yang sedang berjaga di UKS menghampirinya dengan membawa secangkir teh manis hangat untuk Sakura.

"Nggh.."

Suara lenguhan membuat Sasuke mau tak mau bernafas lega, iris obsidiannya menatap sepasang iris klorofil yang baru saja terbuka secara perlahan. Kepala gadis itu menoleh mendapati seorang pria yang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, ia tersentak karena kaget saat mendapati kekasihnya berada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?! Kenapa kita berada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Gadis itu langsung terduduk dan menoleh ke kiri-kanan, sehingga sapu tangan Sasuke yang menempel di dahi lebarnya terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Kau pingsan saat ulangan matematika berlangsung. Kau demam," jawab Sasuke sembari memberikan secangkir teh kepadanya.

"Pingsan?! Astaga! Bagaimana dengan ulangannya?! Aku belum menjawab satu soal pun, aku harus menemui Kurenai-s_ensei_!"

Sakura hampir saja akan turun dari tempatnya kalau saja tak ada tangan Sasuke yang mencegahnya. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini seperti orang yang memiliki pikiran kalut. Gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Hn, kau tidak perlu menyusul Kurenai-_sensei_", jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku belum ulangan,"

"Biar aku saja yang akan menemuinya. Kau minumlah,"

Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan segera memberikan cangkir yang ada di tangan yang satunya. Sakura meminum teh itu sampai setengahnya, ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Perutnya sudah tidak semual tadi pagi.

"Kau ini kenapa bisa sakit, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sembari meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, tapi mengingat akan ulangan pagi ini aku harus sekolah", jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kau pulang bersama Naruto saja nanti, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Cepat sembuh,"

CUP

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan yang namanya dicium. Keningnya sama sekali tidak pernah dikecup oleh siapapun, tapi baru saja seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang meninggalkan ruang UKS beberapa detik yang lalu, mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja turun dari bis sekolahnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia menaiki bus antar-jemput sekolah. Ia selalu benci menaiki kendaraan umum, karena semua mata- terutama mata kaum hawa yang menatapnya terus-terusan. Ia turun tepat di depan sebuah bengkel umum tempat _Honda CBR _hitamnya diperiksa kerusakannya.

"Paman, bagaimana motorku? Apa sudah bisa aku ambil sekarang?", tanya Sasuke kepada pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membetulkan mesin mobil.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Sasuke? Motormu ada di belakang, kau bisa membawanya pulang sekarang"

Jawab pria itu sembari menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bengkel ini tempat langganan dadakan kalau motornya terjadi sesuatu. Pria itu mengantarkan Sasuke ke belakang bengkel, tempat motor Sasuke di parkirkan.

"Kau pasti lupa lagi mengganti busi motornya, aku juga yakin kau pasti mengutak-atikkan mesin motormu"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sembari tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan pria di hadapannya. Memang benar kenyataannya, anak laki-laki memang menyukai hal otomotif dalam urusan balapan liar.

TIN !

"Sasuke!,"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke, ia menoleh kearah jalan raya dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang ia kenal adalah mobil milik sahabatnya- Uzumaki Naruto. Mobil _Chevrolet Aveo_ hitam itu menepi di pinggir bengkel. Bukan kehadiran mobil itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang tadi memanggilnya dan saat ini menghambur ke pelukannya. Di belakangnya muncul sosok Naruto dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengantar pulang ke rumahnya, tapi dia mengancam akan turun di tengah jalan kalau aku tidak mengantarkannya kepadamu"

Ujar Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap dan balas memeluk asal Sakura. Kini posisinya, Sasuke sedang merangkul dan menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya nyengir gaje kepada Sasuke. Iris obsidian itu akhirnya menatap bola mata biru milik Naruto.

"Tak apa, Dobe. Ia akan pulang bersamaku,"

"Baiklah, aku tinggal kalian ya~"

Sepeninggalan Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh lambaian tangan Sakura kepada dua sosok yang berada di dalam mobil- Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke segera menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau ini keras kepala, sedang sakit masih saja nekat pulang denganku", ujar Sasuke pelan sembari menatap sengit kekasihnya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah mengurusku di UKS tadi, hehe"

"Dasar bodoh, ayo pulang!"

Sasuke melemparkan jaket birunya kepada Sakura, membuat Sakura mendelik sekaligus menatapnya dengan bingung. Sasuke yang segera menyadari gelagat bodoh kekasihnya, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, sudah pakai saja kalau tidak mau kena angin"

Sasuke segera mengenakan _helm full face _hitamnya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk naik di belakangnya. dengan sigap, kedua tangan Sasuke menarik kedua tangan kekasihnya agar memeluknya. Selama perjalanan, hanya semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini siswa-siswi kelas XII Ipa-1 dikejutkan dengan nilai ulangan matematika yang beredar. Begitu juga Sakura Haruno, ia terkesima dan kaget bukan main. Matanya membelalak lebar mendapati kertas ulangannya mendapat nilai sempurna. Bisik-bisik akan kabar tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang mendapat peringkat ke 30 dari 40 siswa sudah sampai di telinganya. Ada yang tidak beres, ia segera melirik kearah kiri tempat dimana Sasuke duduk sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Di hadapannya, sudah ada kertas ulangan miliknya yang mendapat nilai 55. Ia menggeleng, satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa kemarin, Sasuke Uchiha sudah mengorbankan kertas ulangannya demi dirinya- Haruno Sakura. Ia melompat ke atas meja, melewati Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan kaget dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas, ia menangis.

BRAK

Sakura membuka pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah, ia membanting kertas ulangannya ke lantai dan segera menginjak-injak kertas putih dengan cap angka 100 itu dengan kasar. Ia berteriak, tubuhnya segera jatuh ke lantai. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menangis dan mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar kepada udara.

"Hiks..kau bodoh, Sakura! Kau bodoh, kau menyusahkan orang lain, kau memang tidak berguna!", teriaknya mencaci diri sendiri.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya mendapati sang kekasih yang baru saja tiba menghampirinya. Sasuke membantu tubuh Sakura agar kembali berdiri dan bertatapan dengannya. Dengan sigap, pria berambut raven itu segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke..hiks..maafkan aku..hiks..", kata Sakura disela-sela tangisnya.

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini," jawab Sasuke sembari mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"Aku memang tidak berguna,"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menunjukkan wajah senyumnya di hadapan Sakura, senyum yang hanya dipertontonkan untuk Sakura Haruno- Kekasihnya. Jemarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang keluar dari iris emerald kekasihnya.

"Kau berguna untukku. Sejak mengenalmu, baru pertama kali aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan. Rasanya diberikan kasih sayang, mengantarmu pulang ke rumah, atau bahkan bercanda denganmu. Walau baru dua hari, entah mengapa semuanya memberiku kesan yang cukup dalam. Aku melakukannya karena aku mau, bukan karena paksaan. Aku baru pertama kali melakukan semua ini, dan aku mau kau menjadi yang pertama yang merasakan perubahanku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Ia bersumpah kalau itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha kepada dirinya. Ia kembali memeluk Sasuke, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya tepat di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke"

Suasana hening seketika saat dua sejoli itu berpelukan. Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Sakura melepas peluknya dan mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Ne, Sasuke", panggil Sakura dengan manja.

"Hn,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kita setimpal?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin membalas jasa kebainkanmu,"

"Gampang saja,"

"Apa? Beritahu aku!"

"Jadilah milikku selamanya,"

"Itu sudah pasti, Sasuke! Yang lain? Kau tidak mau memintaku memasak untukmu? Atau apa gitu?"

"Hm, sebenarnya ada," jawab Sasuke sembari mengetukkan jemari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Katakan saja,"

"Aku minta ciuman pertamamu ya?"

"Eh~"

.

.

OWARII

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Ini Fict One-shoot pertamaku yang aku publish. Bagaimana, Minna-san? Cukup terhibur kah?

Mind To Review?

Thank You


End file.
